


Opposites

by Cloud_Nimbus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Countries Using Human Names, Crossover, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Magic, One Shot, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Tie-Dye, magic trio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Nimbus/pseuds/Cloud_Nimbus
Summary: Sometimes being the opposite of the 'Golden Trio' was difficult... other times it was way too easy. Inspired by 'Things I'm Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts'.





	Opposites

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1000 Things I'm Not Allowed To Do At Hogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/340680) by SilkenRoseDreams. 



The problem that faced the trio today was something that almost always led to at least one of them getting into trouble, boredom. When they had started at Hogwarts everyone had expected them to do well, they were all from respected families after all. What nobody had seen coming was for the three of them to create an unmanageable, Slytherine, trio that ran rampant and had many people whispering about whether or not they would become the’ next Dark Lords’ or the prized henchmen of ‘He Who Must Not Be Named’. They probably weren’t helping their cause by not outwardly denying it either.

“Alright.” Vlad announced as he pushed the door to their shared bedroom open. There had been four boys in here once, but the non-member had taken to sleeping in the common room less than a month into his first year. Professor Snape had been rather unimpressed but after his attempts at threatening the boy back into bed failed, he conceded and simply moved the forth bed into another room. “I think I’ve finally said every joke I can think of about Oliver Wood.”  
“Even, how was your morning Wood?” Lukas asked, looking up from his book while Vladimir just wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Arthur, for his part, just sniggered at both of them before pulling a few vials out of his pocket.  
“No, but now I have something for the after the next quidditch match.” The Romania sighed before dropping down next to his Norwegian friend.   “Casting a bludgeoning charm on the Snitch is only funny the first time.”

“Well than you’ll be glad to know that while you two were lazing around, I’ve prepared out next… project.” Arthur grinned to himself before standing up and moving in front of his friends. “We’re going to tie-dye the owls.” The confusion on his friends’ faces must have shown because he huffed and crossed his arms, his caterpillar eyebrows seeming to merge into a singular being across his forehead as he scowled at them. “Well, I haven’t heard a better idea from either of you.”  
“We could just reverse the order of the instructions on the board when Professor Snape makes us do the next practical.” Lukas’ book snapping shut quickly had Vlad rethinking that plan. He didn’t feel like getting chocked by his Norwegian friend if he could help it. “Or uh, I mean we could spike Collin’s drink… he’s the Gryffindor with the muggle camera, than we just push him towards Potter and we’ll make a killing.” When nobody spoke he offered another suggestion. “Troll?”

“We did that first year.” Lukas reminds, “And it’s still whining.”  
“Well I haven’t heard you give any suggestions, yet.” Arthur grumbles, “Come on, if you’ve got some better plan go ahead and tell us instead of just shooting down all our ideas.”  
“It’s simple.” Lukas says rolling his eyes, “We’ll ask Hagrid during out next lesson of Care of Magical Creatures how many dragons had to die before they found out it was the heart string that was useful in wands.” His two friends openly stare at him and Lukas is tempted to go back to reading and letting them think up ideas on their own before he sees the sadistic grins that are lighting up their faces. If anyone had walked in on that moment, they would have run away screaming that they trio were possessed.

It’s pretty obvious to the Norwegian they’re imagining the look on their half-giant professor’s face but he can’t really blame them seeing as he’s thinking about it as well. Not only will it be endlessly entertaining as the man tries not to be affronted by the poor treatment of dragons but he’ll also be flabbergasted that they were consulting him and not a wand specialist about such a topic.

The trio share a nod before forming a fist with their left hands and bringing them together in a well-practiced, three way, fist pump. “That.” Vlad sighed as soon as they finished their secret handshake pact, “Doesn’t solve the current issue though.” he finished, dropped back onto the bed next to Lukas.  None of them commented for a long while as they tried to think of something that they could do with the limited supplies that they had on hand.  It was the last week of the month so they would be restocking soon and the Weasley twins had helped themselves to a large portion of their supplies they had the previous day.

“I suppose…” Arthur said after a much await pause, “We could steal Flitwick’s wand again and place it on the top shelf.” He says although he already seems uninterested in the idea. “Or check on the D-A-D-A-T-B-P for this year.”  
“I did it already.” Lukas states, sighing as his friends turn to look at him. “So far the Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher Betting Pool is mostly being taken part by Slytherine’s who are mostly convinced that-“  
“I’m bored already.” Vlad states, cutting his friend off, “Let’s just dump a bunch of honey on some first year Hufflepuff’s and proclaim how we are simply helping them do their part for the hive.”  He stops for a second as his friends look at him before shrugging, “Yeah, I thought it was lame too but it was better than poking them with spoons…. Hey when last did we ask Professor Snape if what we were making was a suitable replacement for lube?”  
“Yesterday” Arthur quickly reminds, putting an end to the conversation before it can even take off. “And we sat calling twins ‘bookends’ the day before that. And you brought a ‘magic’ eight ball to divination class today so there’s no point in offering that one up either.”

“Damn.” The Romania grumbles, rolling over and burying his head into a cushion where he carries on speaking only for it to come out as an indecipherable mumble. Silence followed afterwards and Arthur was beginning to suspect that Lukas had finally gotten fed up and suffocated the other member of their trio when the Romanian shot up again. “I have it!”  
“What?” the bushy browed boy asked, trying and failing to keep his lack of faith from his voice.  
“Oh don’t get like that; I have good idea’s sometimes.” He carried on speaking before anyone could stop him. “Let’s start a drinking game.” When he realises that his friends are not jumping on board with him he continues. “We’ll get the whole of Slytherine on board and every time Malfoy says something about Potter, you have to take a shot. We’ll just switch ours out with something else so that we can watch as the whole of Slytherine acting like idiots.”  
“It’s not a terrible idea…” Arthur finally drawls out looking towards Lukas who just shrugs and goes back to reading. “Right than, it’s decided” he stands slowly, stretching before grabbing a change of clothes from his trunk. “I’m going to give Moaning Myrtle an eyeful now. Don’t start without me.” He directs the command more to Vlad than Lukas before heading to the bathroom.

The Romanian boy waits a few seconds until he hears the shower turning on before picking up the vials of dye from his friend’s dressing table. “Say Lukas-” the Norwegian looks up at him from behind his book, eyebrows raised, as he silently asks why the other boy is bothering him. “How about tie-dying Arthur’s robes?” he asks, “for the owl comment.” Grinning he nods, summoning the other vial into his hand with a flick of his wand. They share a quick smirk, which would leave even an experienced dark lord worrying for his life, before getting to work.

The next day the majority of Slytherine seniors were even moodier than usual, complaining about everything from the amount of sunlight in the place to the smell of the food. They were also significantly more sluggish and most ended up heading back to the common room to sleep off their hangover. Not that Draco Malfoy knew that, no he instead blamed it on Potter (as he did most things) and proclaimed rather loudly that his father would hear about this. At the teacher table, Snape giggled to himself before downing something and stumbling down to his classroom to start the first lesson.  
Arthur for his part rocked up late, not that any of the Slytherine’s present were in the right mind set to actually care about that, in robes of bright pink and yellow as he cursed his friends. Sometimes, being the opposite of the golden trio was difficult but other times it was way too easy, or at least that’s what Vlad thought to himself as he and Lukas raised their wands and with a single flick, reversed the order of the instructions on the board.


End file.
